


When Did The Kwamis Leave?

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bittersweet, Diary/Journal, Future Fic, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Marinette's open ended diary entry reminiscing about the slow and subtle way in which the kwamis disappeared.





	When Did The Kwamis Leave?

I dont know what happened. None of us do. Not really. Not for sure. It was too slow to pinpoint the moment they knew what they had to do. At first it was simple. Plagg and Tikki would go to visit Trixx and Wayzz, and they'd spend hours chatting together. So long and happy and loud that Alya would have to ask them to go to the roof to talk so they didnt wake the children. They did and they talked until it got dark and they came come. Until they got comfortable there that is.

With the stars to look up to they decided to start having sleep overs up there. One night at a time at first. A sleep over every few weeks. Then they'd go on Saturday and come back on Monday refreshed and ready for the week. Trixx and Wayzz were vanishing for as long as Tikki and Plagg so we never thought much of it. They always came home safe. Then they'd go on little missions around the city. Sometimes as a group, sometimes alone. Some would take hours, some took days. Trixx and Wayzz were vanishing for as long as Tikki and Plagg so we never thought much of it. They always came home safe. We never really asked questions, we were too busy...

We were always too busy...

Sometimes a week would go by without us seeing either of them. They were ok and they were coming home, we knew because we left out food for them. But theyd come back late, and we'd already be asleep. By the time we'd wake up they were gone again. When we did see them they were fleeting moments of us rushing to get to the next problem, and them smiling and offering help that we politely refused. They vanished so often we had fallen into a routine where we didnt rely on them anymore.

Then those fleeting moments became fewer, further between, and shorter each time. Their food started to get put away instead of eaten, so sometimes we'd forget to leave any out. Before we knew it they'd been gone for a year and none of us had noticed. Trixx, Wayzz, Pollen, Plagg, even Tikki.

Paris didnt need us as heroes, and we didnt need them as kwamis... it was almost as if they were never here...

I suppose i regret that i never got to say a real goodbye. I'll always wonder how she took my earrings without me noticing. But it was all done so slowly, so naturally, that it didn't hurt at all. Well it didnt hurt us. I hope it didnt hurt them. I suppose when you've been alive as long as the universe has, you learn how to make sure goodbye doesn't hurt when you can. You have to say a lot.

Although maybe it wasnt fully goodbye, because I've talked to Alya about this, and she said the same thing happens to her. Sometimes, rarely, but sometimes, if everything is going wrong, and everyone is stressed out and annoyed, little things happen. Maybe were rushed off our feet trying to make breakfast and lunchboxes and dress the kids and get everyone ready for work and school and no one can remember where they put the car keys, and there they are. Out of no where. The keys appear on the table. Right there. As if they were always there. Or maybe you fall asleep on the sofa after everyone else is in bed, and somehow someone drapes a blanket over you. Or your son decides to see if youre telling the truth about what happens to teeth, so doesnt tell you when he hides his tooth under his pillow, and still finds a euro in the morning. Sometimes you're struggling with a project and you walk away, but when you come back somethings different, something so subtle you cant put your finger on it, but it suddenly works, or you know how to make it work. All of these tiny but brilliant mysteries happen, exactly when you need them to.

Miraculously.

I dont know if its anything to do with them or not, maybe it is, maybe it isnt, but i like to think so. I like to think they check in when Nino's spinning his records, or when Alya's fslling asleep at her desk, or when Chloe's campaigning for votes, or when Adrien's baking, and when I'm up late sewing. Maybe I'll leave out some cookies, just to see. But if i am wrong, and they're not checking up on us, I hope theyre somewhere together having fun.

I hope they're happy.

And i hope their next charge appreciates just how lucky they are.


End file.
